runiquepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barrows
The Barrows 'minigame is one of Runique's many combat based minigames. It is an extremely helpful minigame due to the fact that players have the chance of receiving valuable rewards upon completing the minigame, including the well-known ''Barrows Equipment. The objective of the minigame is to defeat all six Barrows brothers, which are: Dharok the Wretched, Guthan the Infested, Karil the Tainted, Torag the Corrupted, Verac the Defiled and Ahrim the Blighted. The Barrows brothers are extremely strong, each with high Defence levels. Each brother also has a different special ability, which is ultimately the same effect that their corresponding armour set gives. The Brothers and their Special Effects ] *Dharok the Wretched' **Maximum melee hit increases according to the amount of damage the wielder has taken. The damage increase maxes out at 10% lifepoints, at which point maximum hit is doubled. Dharok the Wretched's set requires 70 Defence to wear the armour and 70 Attack and Strength to wield the weapon. Like all the sets of Barrows melee armour, Dharok's armour provides very high defensive bonuses (although the helmet is weaker than other Barrows helmets), and the greataxe is also very strong although it is considered slow. Dharok's set is used for its special effect, which allows for much higher hits than otherwise possible. *'Guthan the Infested''' **Successful attacks have a chance of healing the wielder an amount of life points equal to the damage dealt. A hit for 200 damage may heal 200 life points. Also, a player on the Ancient Curses may heal with Deflected damage. Therefore, if a player hits a 200, and their deflect hits a 50, and if both of them get the set effect, the player will be healed for 250 life points. However, this is slightly uncommon. Guthan the Infested's set requires 70 Defence to wear the armour set and 70 Attack to wield the weapon. Guthan's set is popular among mid- to high-level players for combat training, as the armour has very strong defensive bonuses (although the chainskirt is weaker than other Barrows legs) and the set effect nearly eliminates the need for food. *'Karil the Tainted' **Successful ranged attacks have a chance of lowering the target's Agility level. Karil the Tainted's set requires 70 Defence and 70 Ranged to wear the armour and 70 Ranged to wield the weapon. As Karil uses Ranged, his armour gives a high Magic defence bonus, making it popular for fighting enemies with powerful Magic attacks, such as the Corporeal Beast. Karil's crossbow is two-handed, unlike normal crossbows, and fires faster than other crossbows. It also uses a special type of ammunition, bolt racks, which can be bought from the Range Shop located at home. *'Torag the Corrupted' **Successful melee attacks have a chance of lowering the victim's run energy by 20% similar to the abyssal whip special attack. Torag the Corrupted's set requires 70 Defence to wear the armour and 70 Attack and 70 Strength to wield the weapon. While Torag's armour may be strong, the full set is not commonly used by players due to the lackluster set effect. Like Karil's set, it has no effect on NPCs. The hammers do carry a fairly high Crush bonus, potentially making them useful for players equipped with platebodies. *'Verac the Defiled' **Attacks have a chance of ignoring the target's armour and any active protection prayers, potentially causing heavy damage. Verac the Defiled's set requires 70 Defence to wear the armour and 70 Attack to wield the weapon. Verac 's set is useful for players who wish to combine Melee and Prayer. The brassard does, however, give lower defensive bonuses than other Barrows platebodies; its bonuses are roughly on par with a rune platebody. *'Ahrim the Blighted' **Successful magic attacks have a chance of lowering the enemy's strength by five levels repeatedly. Contrary to popular belief, it does NOT lower your Strength by 10%. Ahrim the Blighted's set requires 70 Defence and 70 Magic to wear the armour and 70 Attack and 70 Magic to wield the weapon. Ahrim's robes provide the third greatest Magic attack bonus out of all Magic robes in the game (after Zuriels and Virtus). As such it is popular among high-levelled mages. In addition, it gives Melee defence bonuses that Magic robes normally don't have, which makes it somewhat popular for PvP situations. The staff, on the other hand, is not commonly used as it is two-handed and the set effect is generally not seen as particularly useful; however, the staff does give a 10% bonus to Magic damage. Rewards Runes __FORCETOC__ Category:Minigame